


A New Toy

by Forget_About_Me



Series: Omovember 2020 [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Technology, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Implied/Referenced Torture, Omovember, Omovember Day 8, Other, The Year That Never Was (Doctor Who), Torture, Urination, Wetting, forced urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forget_About_Me/pseuds/Forget_About_Me
Summary: The Master is enjoying his power during the Year that Never Was
Series: Omovember 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994284
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	A New Toy

**Author's Note:**

> WOOOOO...  
> This is dark.  
> I knew it would be ever since coming up with the idea. So yeah be warned this is pretty much a fic about torture.
> 
> **Prompt: Public/visible accident**

Life on the Valiant was about as unpleasant as expected. For the Doctor and co at least, the Master was having the time of his life. At the obvious cost of literally everyone else. 

One of the master's favourite past times was humiliating people. Something he himself had known since childhood.

Almost no day went by without anyone losing some of their dignity on this ship.

The Doctor seemed to be the Master's favourite target 

_Nothing new there._

He didn't want to think back to those three weeks he had spent pretending to be a dog on command of the Master. He had lost count of all the looks of sympathy that had been shot in his general direction during that period.

Even if he wasn't the victim the Master would always force him to watch.

It was something he hated to watch. He had no problem taking whatever The Master threw at him. But watching what he did to the others was -

painful

It took everything in him not to react to some of those punishments. He still mentally winced whenever he saw the poor boy who had gotten the Gallifreyan word for traitor burned on his cheek.

The boy, who was no older than fifteen, had been caught during one of the protests in Germany. The master had made an example out of the kid by branding him during a live broadcast. Showing the world what would happen if you disobeyed the master. 

The only reason the boy was a prisoner on the ship instead of dead was to serve as a reminder of what happened if you broke the rules.

The Doctor was furious with the Master over what he had done to that boy. And he had wanted to do nothing more than jump out of his chair and grab the Master violently, making sure he hurt as much as he had hurt the child.

_Morals be damned._

Reminding himself that the Master had too many soldiers and that when this was all over the boy wouldn't remember made him capable of holding back his anger. 

That had been the worst punishment the Master had dealt out so far.

The Master mainly preferred to make his staff look silly. He had once made one of his advisors wear a chicken costume for a few days just because his tie had been slightly askew. And a soldier had been forced to hop around on one leg for a few hours when he mistimed one step in the monthly march.

There was also poor Jessica, who had been forced to work naked for a month after spilling a bit of tea while serving the Master. 

The prisoners got punished significantly worse. One of the girls had had her hair shaved off just because the Master had been bored. The poor girl had had a beautiful mop of hair before it had been shaved off. 

The Master also liked to test his new inventions on his human prisoners. Those experiments were less than pleasant.

Whenever he brought out a new invention one needed to brace themselves.

You never wanted to be the one chosen for the experiment.

* * *

The Doctor slowly climbed out of his tent, carefully lowering himself into his wheelchair, as the Master entered the room. Holding some gun-shaped device.

He looked on as the Master made his way up the stairs towards the bridge, already bracing himself for what was to come.

He didn't know yet what it was, but he had no doubt that it wasn’t good.

"It is time!" The other Time Lord spoke up, waving the device, getting everyone’s attention. "I've been looking forward to this." 

_Oh, that never bodes anything good._

"This here!” He gave the gun a kiss. “Is a device I've worked on for years. It works by sending out some Grostum waves, to the target, causing will vibrate the detrusor urinae muscle in such a way that it will contract."

It was hard but the Doctor managed to not to outwardly react as he realized exactly what that meant. All the while he was inwardly cursing the situation. He really hoped Martha would save him, everything depended on her. She could do it, he knew that she could.

"Now! Of course. None of you actually know what that means." The Master smiled. "Well except for grandpa.” He nodded towards the Doctor. “So let me explain this in some easier language.” Looking around the room, for dramatic effect, he finished in a stage whisper. 

“It will make you go pee." 

That statement was received with sceptical looks from the humans in the room. The Doctor couldn't blame them. While the Master wasn’t lying, that 'gun' would indeed make you pee.

However, a more accurate description of what it did was; forcefully pushing out urine through still clenched muscles.

And yeah that was going to hurt. 

_A lot._

Everyone looked tense towards at the Master, hoping to not be the one chosen for the experiment. 

"Any volunteers?" The Master looked around the room expectantly.

Everyone stayed very quiet not wanting to be called on. Everyone here had long since learned that when the Master made something sound easy and painless. It was anything but easy and painless. 

There was a tense silence as everyone waited to see what was going to happen.

The silence got suddenly broken by a sneeze, drawing everyone's eyes to Tish. Who quickly apologized.

_But it was already too late._

"Tish!". The Master exclaimed a wolfish grin breaking out on his face. "Move forward. Please." 

Without hesitating Tish slowly stepped forward as instructed, while the others took a step back. Which always happened during these events.

To her credit, Tish didn't betray how nervous she undoubtedly was in her movements. 

She took her place, standing directly under the stairs to the bridge, staring the Master in the eyes. 

"Oh, I love a girl with spirit. Taking this with no complaint” The Master commented before aiming the gun at her and pulling the trigger in less than a second, in a great example of Time Lord reflexes. 

Tish let out a scream, as all her bladder muscles contracted, maximizing the pressure in her bladder before her sphincter muscles gave in to the overwhelming pleasure. She was helpless as her bladder released its contents all over the floor. 

"Good girl." The master put the gun down on the table next to him. "Take her away, get her cleaned up." He pointed at two soldiers, who rushed forward to do just that. 

"And someone clean that up!"

**Author's Note:**

> I could continue this, but yeah....  
> Don't ask me what is going on in my brain. Even I don't know the answer to that question.


End file.
